Will You Confess Before it's Too Late?
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: You are just an average college student, who works at a small orphanage and loves to write poetry about a certain boy you like. Your world gets turned upside down when you are hit by a speeding car as you were save an orphan boy from running across the street. Will you confess your love? Or die trying? CanadaXReader One Shot


Will you confess before it's too late?

"So (Y/N) are you working tonight?" your friend Alfred asked "Because there is going to be this awesome party over in the main dorm." (Y/N) looked up from her book "Sorry Alfred, I'm working tonight." he sighed "why can't you just ask Ms. Lindburg for the night off." (Y/N) shook her head "She couldn't possibly handle all of those kids by herself! Maybe next time alright." Alfred smiled "I'm gonna hold you to that." (Y/N) smiled back at him "Well I better get going before all the kids wake up from naptime." "See you later then." Alfred slumped in his chair "Why couldn't I have just said, hey do you want to be my date to the party…" "That's because your too afraid of being rejected." A voice replyed in a thick British accent. Alfred glared at Arthur who was standing behind him knowing he was right "You need to tell her how you feel before it's too late." Alfred nodded, stood up and said "I should tell her how I feel, because that's what a hero would do!" But all too quickly he slumped back into his chair "The hero persona in my dreams maybe…" Alfred mumbled under his breath. Arthur looked at his watch "Alfred, if your done pouting we do have class to get too." "Crap you right, we better hurry if we are late again Mr. K won't let us in." Alfred grabbed his bag and noticed a loose piece of paper next to it, he picked it up a started to read it "What are you reading Alfred?" "I think it's some of (Y/N)'s poetry that must of fell out of her bag… I think it's talking about a guy she likes." "What makes you say that?" Alfred handed the piece of paper over to Arthur "Look at this line _"Your eyes and your smile are the light to my cold world… If only you knew just how much you truly mean to me…" _Arthur handed the paper back to Alfred "Maybe she's talking about you." He said with a sarcastic smirk. Alfred turned bright red "Yea right, let's get to class before we are late."

Your P.O.V

"Hey (Y/N), wait up!" (Y/N) turned around to see a blonde haired, violet-eyed boy whom she knew all too well "Hey Mattie are you ready for work." Matthew smiled "you know I am" Matthew was only a year younger than (Y/N), and he had this way about him that no matter what kind of day you were having, when you were with him it always seemed to turn around. Since the town was small the two of you would often walk home together and chat about how their day had went. (Y/N) always loved their little chats; the more she got to know him the more she fell in love with him. The only problem was she was too shy to tell him how she felt, but could openly express it through her poems that no one was allowed to read.

As soon as (Y/N) opened the door a small girl with stunning green eyes and short blonde hair with a purple ribbon tied in a bow, burst from behind it and gave (Y/N) a huge hug "Miss (Y/N) I am so glad you are working today!" (Y/N) smiled and ruffled her hair "It's nice to see you too Lili." Out of all the children that lived at Little Angel's orphanage Lili held a special place in (Y/N)'s heart. (Y/N) wished to one day adopt her, but unfortunately the money she made was no were near enough to raise a child on her own.

Alfred's P.O.V.

*I'm going to tell her how I feel!* Alfred chanted to himself as he took those last few steps to the orphanage's door. As soon as Alfred opened the door he was swarmed by a small group of children "Who are you mister? Are you here to adopt someone?" the kids said with grins on their faces "Actually I am here to see (Y/N), is she here." one of the boys ran into the main hall and grabbed a blonde haired, violet-eyed young man who was most certainly not (Y/N). "Can I help you with something sir?" Alfred cleared his throat "I was wondering if I could speak to (Y/N) if she was still here." "May I ask who you are?" "The name's Alfred, Alfred Jones and yours?" The young man extended his hand out to Alfred "Matthew Williams, nice to make your acquaintance." Alfred nodded "Likewise." "(Y/N) is in the backyard with the some of the kids." "Alright thanks." Matthew turned to one of the children who had greeted Alfred and said "Why don't you show our guest to the back yard." The boy nodded and quickly ran down the hall.

Your P.O.V.

It was (Y/N)'s turn to watch the kids outside making sure none of them ran into the street or got into a fight. "Miss (Y/N) will you braid my hair?" Lili asked. (Y/N) smiled "I would love too Lili." Just as (Y/N) started to braid Lili's hair she noticed Leo walking out of the back door. (Y/N) swiftly walked over to him "Leo what are you doing here?" He blushed a little trying to figure out how he would tell her, but before he could (Y/N) was sprinted towards the road where one of the kids was chasing after a ball bouncing across the street where a car was speeding down the hill. (Y/N) quickly scooped up the boy and got him safely across the street, but didn't give herself enough time to get out of the way and got hit by the speeding car. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Alfred, Matthew and Lili ran over to (Y/N). "Somebody call 911!" Matthew yelled. Lili who was now in tears, looked up at Matthew "Mattie is Miss (Y/N) going to be ok…" he picked her up and hugged her tightly, the words getting stuck in this throat. Alfred held (Y/N)'s hand "(Y/N) please be ok!"

_In the hospital's waiting room_

Alfred paced back and forth trying to hold back his emotions. While Matthew held Lili in his lap stroking her hair trying to calm her down. "Mattie -sniff- Miss (Y/N) is going to be alright isn't she" Lili asked looking up at him with tears welling up in her eyes again. Matthew held her little hand in his "Lili right now we need to have faith and pray that she will be ok." Lili nodded tears rolling down her little puffy cheeks "I'm gonna pray really hard!" Matthew smiled "and I as well Lili." Alfred stopped pacing for a moment when Arthur walked into the waiting room. "Alfred is she ok?" Alfred drooped his head "The doctor hasn't told us anything yet." Arthur put his hand on Alfred's shoulder "I'm sure she'll be fine, Alfred." "I keep trying to tell myself that but until the doctor walks through those doors all I can do is pace."

Your P.O.V.

(Y/N) awoke in a room with very bright lights and two unfamiliar men in white lab coats and clip boards peering down at her. (Y/N) quickly jolted for her bed only to have a white hot searing pain shoot through her entire body. "Please stay still Miss you are ok now." "where am I." (Y/N) murmured "You are at the hospital, you were in a terrible car accident." "Is Billy ok?" "You mean the boy? He is just fine, the only marks he has are the grass stains on his pants." (Y/N) smiled, wincing a little at the pain.

_Back In the hospital's waiting room_

There was a moment of silence when the doctor walked into the waiting room. Alfred's heart felt like it was in his throat and was afraid that he may not be able to speak. "Could I speak to the family of (Y/N) (L/N) please." Matthew stepped forwards setting Lili on the ground "I'm afraid she doesn't have any immediate family to speak of sir." The doctor looked at Alfred, Matthew and Arthur "Are you close friends of the patient then?" they all nodded. The doctor took in a deep breath "Your friend was lucky she only came out with a broken arm as well as a couple of broken ribs and a minor concussion, if that car had been going any faster I would have killed her." a sigh of relief came from the group. "When can we see her?" Alfred asked. "If you would like we just finished up a couple tests, she might be a little groggy, but you are all welcome to visit her.

_In (Y/N)'s Room_

Lili quickly rushed to (Y/N)'s side "Miss (Y/N)! Miss (Y/N)! I am so glad that you are alright!" (Y/N) smiled and held Lili's hand. "How are you feeling?" Alfred asked "Like I just got hit by a car." (Y/N) said with a smile "This really isn't the time to be cracking jokes (Y/N)." Arthur retorted "Well someone's gotta lighten the mood in this room." Matthew swiftly walked over to (Y/N)'s and gently held her hand "I'm really glad to you are ok." Payge smiled and in that moment Alfred finally understood who (Y/N)'s poem was really about *He better take good care of that girl, or he'll be getting a hero's beat down.* Alfred thought to himself.

_Next two days_

Over the course of the next two days that (Y/N) spent in the hospital not once did Matthew leave her side. When they were finally alone Matthew scooted his chair closer to (Y/N)'s bed and gently grabbed her hand. "(Y/N), there is something I have been meaning to tell you." A light shade pink tinted at her checks "What did you need to tell me?" Matthew exhaled slowly "(Y/N) I'm madly in Love with you. I love getting to spend everyday working with you, walking home with you, talking with you, and when I thought that I had lost you a knot of regret started forming in the pit of my stomach and I kept thinking over and over "now she would never know how I truly know how I felt…" there was a moment of silence. Matthew looked up at (Y/N) who's face was red as a maple leaf. "Mattie, I love you too." Matthew smiled and softly kissed her lips.

_A couple of years later_

(Y/N) and Matthew got married shortly after graduating from college, adopted Lili and took over Little Angel's orphanage. Where they lived a long and happy life together.


End file.
